


Baby, We're Perfect

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Harry, Female Louis, Girl Direction, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, bc this is basically just, if you like your porn with a plot, it seemed like a good idea, ive no idea where this came from, just a smidge, nothing major, ridiculous over use of the word "pussy", you've come to the wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl Direction featuring Harry and Louis. Shameless smut. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Fem Larry manips from the lovely Yourssincerelylarry [x](http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com/post/142188277778)  
> If you don't know what "The Shocker" is, look here (Sfw) [x](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=shocker)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6szz28)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28cojm9)

“You ticklish there, love?” Louis asked

Harry giggled softly. “You know I am, Louis,” she reminded her.  They’d been kissing and bumping pussies for over half an hour and now Louis was kissing down Harry’s waist.

“That works in my favor then,” Louis mused as she wrapped her lips around her clit, causing Harry to moan. Then Louis slid her small tongue determinedly down her labia, wetting it, as Harry let her legs fall softly to the bed. “Always so ready for me, love,” Louis observed as she licked a stripe back up her pussy. Harry didn’t reply, just sighed contentedly.

_Fuck, she loved her so much._

Louis swirled her tongue around her opening then traced it under her lips-both sides-then came to rest at her clit then slid it back down. Over and over and over again, Harry’s hips pulsing in time with Louis’ tongue, large hands gripping the sheets.  When Louis ate her out, she always closed her eyes as if focused on...something? Coming? Not coming? Louis wasn’t sure but she looked angelic and gorgeous from where Louis was and she didn’t want to disturb her. The soft moans escaping her mouth meant she was enjoying it and that’s all Louis really cared about.

Pleasuring her. Making her come. Getting her so turned on she could barely take it, then having her begging her for more.

Louis tucked her tongue at the underside of her clit then pulsed it repeatedly, silver clit piercing flashing in the sunlight flooding the room. Because it was the middle of the afternoon but when Harry climbed in her lap and begged for her to eat her out, Louis was an absolute goner. This request interrupted a big footie match that Louis desperately wanted to watch but that’s why they had a DVR, right?  Footie could wait; his girlfriend’s pussy could not.  Louis slid two fingers inside her while her tongue worked over her clit and that’s when she finally screamed her name.

Louis knew what she liked; she knew this pussy like the back of her hand. She saw it more than she saw her own and that’s how they both liked it. Being two fingers deep while sucking on her clit made her writhe around on the bed and yell “Louis!” a lot. Which got Louis all hot and bothered as well. She knew where she liked to be touched and licked, what pressure she wanted in certain areas and how her body responded to it all. Louis loved the way she smelled and tasted, the way her sweet sweat dripped on her face after extended lovemaking, the way her body trembled as she approached an orgasm. The way her clit fluttered underneath Louis’ tongue. The way she spread herself out for Louis, always so ready and willing to be fucked, always so vocal about everything. Now Louis’ pert, button nose was buried deep in her pussy as she literally screamed her name and Louis couldn’t be happier….

After fingering her for quite some time, Louis removed her mouth from her now wet pussy, pressing soft kisses to her inner thigh, continuing to finger her slowly. “Love,” she asked softly. “Do you think you can squirt?” Louis had read recently about female ejaculation and they’d tried to get Harry to have one but had failed up to this point.  Harry popped her eyes open, bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, please, Lou, I want to for you,” she replied.

“You’re always so good to me, darling,” Louis cooed, brushing her lips down her thigh. “I read that the key is to stimulate your g-spot so I’m going to focus on that for a bit, kay?” she asked. Harry simply nodded, head falling softly back onto the bed with another contented sigh as Louis’ fingers pumped into her pussy, sliding deep inside her, then out, twisting her fingers with each move. Once Harry’s mouth gaped open and her heels dug into the duvet-Louis knew she was getting close-Louis moved to short pulses, targeting the spongy bundle of nerves just inside her.  Louis could feel it getting stimulated, could feel Harry’s pussy start to contract around her, so she returned her mouth to her labia and that’s when Harry lost it, closing her legs around Louis’ face. This was where their previous efforts to get her to ejaculate failed because Harry started moving so much, Louis’ mouth lost contact with her occasionally; she still came but the targeted focus on ejaculating became lost.

Louis put her hands on her hips and pushed them down on the bed gently. “Love, just relax, okay? I’ll take care of you, promise. Here, hold your legs that way you can’t lift your hips,” she suggested. “Good. Now I can focus on you squirting.”

“Okay, Lou,” Harry breathed out, sliding her hands under her knees and holding her legs open for Louis who slid her hands down the back of her thighs whispering “that’s it, darling, that’s it.” Then she returned her mouth to her clit and her fingers slid inside her again, all of her energy and determination targeting their goal.

Louis’ fingers pulsed rapidly over her spot, tongue lathing at her clit, then under her hood, suckling the spot in the corner she knew she liked. “Fuck you’re so wet, taste so sweet, darling, and so, so good,” Louis groaned.

And that’s when it happened.  Louis felt her entire body tighten then release quickly as she gasped and pulled her legs all the way back to her shoulders. She lifted her head off the pillow to make eye contact with Louis as she groaned her name.

Then Louis felt a flood of wetness coming from her as she removed her fingers, even more fluid came out, Harry’s body still but breath rapid.

“Baby,” she said reverently as she lapped up what she could, tasting Harry as much as possible. Then she softly kissed her wet thighs, across the soft mound of black pubic hair that she always kept perfectly groomed-the rest was bare at Louis’ request-along her soft, milky skin that glistened with a soft sheen, over her tattoos, across her beautiful tits and finally to her neck. She looked wrecked but so fucking gorgeous.

“Kitten, you did so good ‘m so proud of you,” Louis told her, kissing her collarbones.

“Louis!” she exclaimed.

“Louis, what?” she chuckled, wrapping her arms around her waist.  Suddenly Louis was on her back, Harry straddling her chest.

“Louis if you think you’re done with me, you’ve got another thing coming,” Harry said determinedly, sliding her hips so they were above her face. 

Fuck she wanted to go again, Louis suddenly realized as she grazed her hands up her thighs. “Harry, you’re such a little slu…” but the rest of the word was cut off by Harry sitting on her face and grinding her pussy into it.  Louis gave her quick tongue action on her clit and she hissed then raised her hips off, as if she was too sensitive for another round, but she’d started this and Louis was going to finish it. And her. Again.

Harry did most of the work, grooving her hips, twisting her body into her face, Louis’ rough tongue sliding easily over her wet, dripping pussy. Soft gasps escaped Harry’s mouth, eyes closed, moving her body where she wanted Louis to focus on. Her clit. Then her vagina. Then her hood. And over and over again. She was so wet by now, Louis’ face was completely covered in pussy juice, come and sweat. It tasted like heaven..

Then Louis got an idea so she lifted Harry’s hips off her face for a second. “Want the ‘shocker’ baby?” she asked, kissing her thighs.

“Oh, Lou, YES YES YES!” she exclaimed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube. They’d only recently ventured into anal and Louis was still a little shaky on it personally, but Harry got so into it that now Louis liked to encourage it.  She squirted the strawberry-flavored lube on Louis’ fingers then gripped the headboard in anxious anticipation.

“Okay, baby,” Louis said, face inches from her pussy.  “Two in the pink”-and she pushed her first two fingers into her vagina-”and then one in ‘the stink’”-and she gently pushed her pinky finger into her bum, middle finger bent against her pussy, held in place by her thumb. When her fingers slid all the way in, Harry gasped and tilted her hips back so now Louis’ mouth was against her clit, three fingers inside her, knuckle stimulating her perineum.

Fuck it was so hot, especially once Harry started absolutely screaming her name, Louis nibbling on her clit while she fingered her. Twice.  In both holes.  Louis could see her biting her lip, eyes closed-focused again?-tits bouncing wildly against her chest. Had Louis not been otherwise occupied, she would’ve reached up and squeezed them. Fuck she loved her tits too.  Louis was so turned on, her own pussy already leaking, tits so hard they could cut glass, but she couldn’t concern herself with that right now. Not when her fingers were buried inside her hot-and wet-as fuck girlfriend and her lips were smacking off her swollen clit.

“Baby,” Harry suddenly said, gripping Louis’ hair. “I...I can do it again, don’t stop,” she gasped out. Louis realized she was talking about ejaculating again and the prospect of having that all over her face meant Louis sped up her fingers, twisting and swirling them around, deeper each time Harry’d been pulsing her hips back into Louis’ hand then suddenly she stopped moving but Louis didn’t and after a few more licks at her clit and pumps across her spot, the fluid started flowing out of her, dripping onto Louis’ face as her body shook with trembles of pleasure. “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” she yelled in that soft voice Louis loved so much. Then when she finished her second ridiculously intense orgasm that day, she fell to the bed, leaving Louis covered in her wetness, fingers still upright. Harry lay on the bed, chest heaving, speechless.

Louis considered this a success. But now she was horny as fuck so should she wait for Harry to recover? Or take matters into her own hands?  Louis decided to lay there and catch her breath but after a few minutes, she looked up to see what Harry was doing and caught a glimpse of her red, swollen, wet, leaking pussy and she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to come. And soon. Or she would explode.

So she reached in between her legs and flicked her clit a few times, a welcome relief, and groaned louder than she meant to. Because her own wet pussy was finally getting action and it felt so fucking good she couldn’t help it. Not as good as when Harry did it of course, but she was wrecked and out of commission for now so….

After a few more strokes, she felt Harry scratch her scalp and admonish her with a “Lou Lou!” Louis looked up to find Harry on her knees beside her, a scowl on her gorgeous face.

“What’re you doing?” she asked. Louis didn’t answer just shifted her eyes towards her crotch as if to say “can’t you see what I’m doing?”

Harry huffed out an exasperated sigh. “Lou, stop,” she demanded, grabbing Louis’ wrist. “Baby, you just gave me two of the most intense orgasms of my life. Do you really think I’d let you just get yourself off? I wanna pleasure you now. Return the favor, you know?” she explained, nodding her head up the bed for Louis to join her on a pillow.  Louis slid up the bed, facing Harry, as she dipped her face in between her breasts and kissed, sliding her mouth across her pert nipples. “What do you want, baby?” Harry asked. “I’ll do anything.”  Louis ran her hair through her curls. “This is pretty good, love,” she replied, already so close to an orgasm.

Harry shook her head, unsatisfied with her answer. “No. I want to make you come and if you don’t tell me what you want I’ll just pick something,” she explained. A wry smile spread across Louis’ face. “So demanding, princess,” she cooed as Harry returned her mouth to her tits.

“Sss,” she hissed. “Kay if I have to pick then I want the big one. The biggest one we have.”  Harry lifted her head off her chest and her eyes got as big as saucers as she scrambled to the night stand.  Louis rolled on her back, spreading her legs wide as she watched Harry pull a giant dildo from the drawer and squirt lube on it. They had a vast collection of sex toys but this one was by far the biggest, almost as big as Louis’ bicep. She licked her lips in anticipation as Harry pressed the tip of it to her clit and slid it down to her hole, teasing her with it for quite some time, licking and nibbling at her nipples until Louis felt like she was on fire.

“Harry, please,” she begged, so Harry bent his head up to kiss her while shoving the giant dildo inside her with a grunt. “OH GOD!” Louis yelled, the large object now filling up her small pussy and pressing on all of her erogenous zones.  Harry twisted it around, up and down, sometimes sliding it out to tickle her clit with it. Soon Louis was literally writhing on the bed with pleasure, groaning Harry’s name as she kissed all over her.  Louis had been on the edge of an orgasm for hours now but she wanted to try something different this time so she reached down and grabbed Harry’s wrist. “Stop, love,” she asked, Harry looking up at her with a start. “Just wanna bounce on it, have you play with my tits, yeah?” she suggested, climbing to her knees and sliding the dildo between them. Harry looked like an eager puppy dog in front of her, watching her insert the sex toy-a bit slower than Harry had-then settling on top of it. One of the things Louis liked about this one was that it had a clit stimulator on the end of it so when she tilted her hips just the right way, it hit both her g-spot and her clit. Then Harry started motorboating her and well….she got another idea….

Harry had her face buried in her tits so she tugged on her curls gently to get her attention. “Haz,” she said softly. “Want you to finger me.”

“Lou, I can’t you’ve got the dil….” Harry started to say then she realized what she meant. “You sure??” she asked hesitantly. Louis nodded affirmatively so Harry kissed her quickly on the lips and scrambled again for the lube, settling behind her.  Louis bent her torso forward so her arms were bracing herself against the bed and her hips tilted back towards Harry whose wet fingers now circled gently at her hole.

“Baby, I’m gonna go slow and if you don’t like it, tell me I’ll stop,” Harry whispered in her ear as Louis bit her lip anxiously. She was always so hesitant about anal because it seemed so weird-like things weren’t supposed to go up there-but Harry loved it, so why not?  Louis huffed out a breath, hips still grinding against the large dildo, clit continuing to be stimulated as Harry began to finger her. At first it felt a bit strange but soon Harry’s fingers slid all the way in and…

_WOW…_

The triple sensation of Harry's fingers inside her, the dildo and her clit being rubbed caused Louis’ body to ignite with the most amazing erotic sensation. Her skin tingled, her pussy dripped, her every sense went on overload as she raced towards an orgasm. And she knew it would be an amazing one. Then Harry whispered in her ear: “After you come on that dildo I want you to fuck me in the ass with it.”

And Louis lost it. All control of her mind and her sexual organs as she shuddered and shook and gasped and sobbed, orgasm racking her entire body, fluid rushing out of her pussy and onto the bed, Harry’s fingers continuing to pulse inside her. She finally, mercifully, stopped shaking and dropped her head between her arms as Harry removed her fingers finally, sweat pouring off both of them. Louis felt like a statue, felt like she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, could only collapse into the bed as a giant ball of wetness and sexual exhaustion. So that’s exactly what she did, removing the dildo and sliding face first into the bed.  She felt so complete, so blissed out, so in love with Harry, she couldn’t hardly speak.  She felt Harry climb up the bed. “Baby, you ejaculated too. I’m so proud of you,” she said, kissing her cheek.  “Harry!” she finally gasped as she kissed her upper back for a long time while she caught her breath and her heart rate returned to a somewhat normal pace.

Finally, she rolled onto her side and brought Harry with her. “You know you’re gonna be the death of me one of these days,” she teased, breath still escaping her mouth in short gasps.

“MMm, yes,” Harry replied, holding up the still dripping wet dildo as if to remind Louis of what she wanted.

“Are you sure, baby? It might hurt. It’s so big,” Louis asked cautiously. “I...I don’t wanna hurt you,” she said shaking her head.  Then Harry pouted. “Lou, please! Just stretch me open with your fingers and we will take it slowly. If it hurts we will stop,” she explained.  Louis could never ever say no to Harry’s pouts and she knew that too, the little shit. So Louis sighed and got to her knees behind Harry, pulling her hair off her shoulder and whispering “I love you” in her ear.

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry replied with a blush as Louis tickled her hole with her wet fingers, slowly sliding them in with a soft gasp. Louis tried to open her up but she seemed a bit tense-to be expected for what she was gonna shove up there in a minute-so she reached around and started playing with her clit and she felt Harry relax into her hands.

“That’s it, baby, just relax, I’ve got you,” Louis soothed as she threw her head back in ecstasy, brown curls sliding down her back.  Louis was deft with her fingers and was able to open Harry up easily after she relaxed so she grabbed the still wet dildo. “Ready?” she asked putting the strap-on harness then placing the dildo in it, nudging it to her arse. Harry nodded so Louis pushed it inside, watching her gorgeous pink arse envelop this giant dildo in almost one move.

“Ooooohhhhhh” she shuddered, spreading her legs a bit wider so her bum was almost completely on the bed. “Too much?” Louis asked sharply. Harry shook her head. “No, more. Again, please,” she replied. So Louis pulled out, then back in, a bit further this time. She did this four times until the fifth time when it seemed completely inserted in Harry’s arse.

“You….okay?” Louis wondered anxiously, body wrapped tight as a drum.

“Mmmm, fuck yes,” Harry replied, voice raspy and hot, as she started tilting her hips back to meet Louis’ thrusts.  Louis went slowly, gently, pressing her hips to hers as the dildo stretched her out, soft gasps escaping Harry’s mouth. She didn’t want to hurt her so she took it slowly.

After a few minutes, Harry snapped her neck around to glare at Louis. “You gonna fuck me or what?” she snipped, curls flopping across her shoulders.  Louis pressed her tits to her back and gripped her face. “Don’t wanna hurt you, love,” she reminded her but Harry was having none of that as she ripped Louis’ hand away from her face in annoyance.

“Lou,” she admonished. “You know how I like it. Now give it to me,” she demanded, hands on the bed as her hips pressed down.

_Fuck Louis loved her so much._

She nibbled at her ear and pinched her nipple. “You like it rough, don’t you, darling?” Louis hissed in her ear, snapping her hips into her.

“Yes, Lou,” she breathed out. “Wanna come just from getting fucked in the ass is all.”

_GOD._

Louis gripped the top of her thighs just below her hips and began thrusting into her with wild abandon, very little finesse, until her mouth gaped open in pleasure, tits bouncing on her chest, brown curls flying around her head. To Louis, this felt...different. Not bad, just...different. Tighter. Less give than when she fucked her pussy. But good. Hot. Slick. And if she got off on it, then Louis was all for it….

Louis started to sweat; usually she could make her come multiple times but she still hadn’t orgasmed. Not that Louis was complaining because she looked so beautiful spread out for Louis. “Babe, you okay?” Louis whispered and Harry nodded.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s...oh...taking...oh...so long. But I...oh...know I can do...oh...it, just...oh fuck...gimme a seccy,” Harry replied.

“Take your time.  Want me to touch your pussy?” Louis asked.

“No! Want to come untouched,” Harry demanded.

“Okay, love, suit yourself,” Louis said flipping on the vibration in the strap on so now her clit was stimulated.  Harry groaned as she could now feel that inside her as well.  “Baby, fuck you feel so good, godddddd,” Louis moaned, now smacking into Harry loudly, her soft gasps increasing into yelps.

Finally, Louis neared her orgasm and Harry still hadn’t come yet. Maybe Louis was doing this wrong? Suddenly, she gripped her hand that rested on her hip and said her name quickly. “Don’t stop Louis, don’t please,” she begged and Louis wasn’t about to. Not now. She was too far gone, in too deep, pardon the pun.

“Louis I’m gonna come, fuck,” she grunted, arms lifted above her head and wrapped around Louis’ neck, tits bouncing wildly, hips grinding down into the rubber cock. “Louis, oh god,” she screamed as her body went still and the orgasm ripped through her, soft but noticeable shakes around the cock. “Babe, just a few more, and I’m…..OH GOD,” Louis yelled as she came too, both sweaty bodies collapsing on the bed, orgasms still pulsing through them.  Louis reached around and grabbed her tits softly then slid her hand down her stomach to her pussy where he swirled it around. She was so wet Louis almost came again…

“I can’t believe you did that,” Louis whispered in amazement, peppering soft kisses on her back. Harry lay there, soft orgasmic aftershocks still ricocheting through her body, as Louis caressed her.

After a few minutes, Louis pulled out and stepped out of the harness, walking towards the bathroom for a flannel; she returned to clean up Harry who was a mess of bodily fluids and sweat. But she looked and tasted delicious.  As Louis swiped the flannel across her bum, she said, “Harry Styles, move in with me.”

Harry giggled. “Louis I already live with you,” she reminded him as Louis rolled her on her back. She wiped down the front of her, kissing her quickly. “Okay, then marry me,” she replied. Harry teasingly rolled her eyes. “Lou, I’m already engaged to you, silly,” she laughed, flashing her three carat engagement ring in Louis’ face to remind her.

“Oh, right,” Louis teased. “Well, will you spoon with me?” he requested, motioning for Harry to climb under the covers.

“Of course,” she replied, tucking her hips into Louis’ and wrapping her arms around her middle, both still breathing heavily.

“Funny how this random day turned into the best sex of our lives,” Louis mused, tucking her curls behind her ears. “I can’t wait until you’re my wife,” she admitted.

Harry turned her head to look at her. “I want that so much, Louis. I love you so much,” she said, tears bubbling in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, love,” Louis said, wiping them away. “Let’s cuddle then we will take a shower, kay?” she suggested as they both melted into the duvet and drifted off to sleep.

Later, they both stirred, sticky bodies stuck together like glue. “Mmm, so what are we gonna do the rest of the day?” Harry wondered.

“We are gonna take a shower then you’re gonna make me your homemade spaghetti bolognese and I’m gonna do laundry,” Louis asserted, kissing her shoulder.

“Oh, _I'M_ making you dinner?” Harry protested teasingly.

“Yeah. Number one because I’m bloody starving. And number two because I made you come so many times today,” she reminded her, swatting at her bum.

“Okay,” Harry relented. “So cheeky,” she teased as Louis pulled her off the bed and dragged her into the shower.  Louis loved showering with Harry, the way she wrapped her arms around her and let her rest her head on her breasts. Louis could fall asleep like that, drifting to sleep on a cloud of titties. After they dried off, Louis put on the gray cotton boy short panties she knew Harry loved, along with the red silk dressing gown she’d given her the previous Christmas as Harry slipped on her tight tank-no bra-and shorts and went to cook dinner.

Louis busied herself doing laundry and tidying up the bedroom-they’d made an epic mess-until the beautiful smells from the kitchen lured her in there. “I’m so hungry I could eat my shoe,” Louis admitted as she sat down at the table. “Well I’m almost done so you don’t have to,” Harry said, stirring the sauce, doing a double take when she saw what Louis was wearing.  She served dinner and they chatted, laughing over red wine and homemade spaghetti sauce.  Louis’ dressing gown occasionally fell open, exposing her collarbones and breast and she was lax to fix it, wanting Harry to stare. And she did. A lot.

“Dinner was delicious, darling,” Louis said, picking up her now empty plate and kissing her cheek. She put the dishes in the sink as Harry wandered into the lounge, Louis deciding to clean the dishes later. Or never. Or wait for Harry to do it.  Either/or.  So she walked into the lounge too, standing in front of where Harry lay on the couch and scrolled through the channels. She felt Harry tug her to her lap with a laugh. “C’mere,” she motioned to her chest so Louis put down the remote and slid up her torso, her hand coming to rest on her arse. Which she squeezed. Hard.

“Do you think you can just wear this and I wouldn’t notice? That it wouldn’t get me turned on?” Harry gruffed in her ear, hands smoothing across her bum. “Fuck I love your arse, Louis. It’s so plump and luscious. Sometimes I wish I was a gay man so I could be inside it on the daily,” Harry admitted.

Louis laughed and kissed her nose, dressing gown falling seductively off her shoulder, Harry’s hand now tucked under the panties. “Why do you like these so much? I mean they’re just gray cotton boy shorts,” Louis wondered.

“You wore a similar pair the first time we fucked,” Harry explained. “Seeing your beautiful bush through those gray panties and your gorgeous tits for the first time made me almost come right then and there.  Plus your arse looks amazing in them.”

“I won’t argue with you on that,” Louis replied. “But you’re such a sentimental, sappy git, Harry Styles,” she teased.  Harry tugged her up her chest so she could cup her breasts and slide her tongue across them. “Babe,” Louis gasped, Harry now mouthing at her nipples. Louis had this remarkable ability to come from having her tits sucked so she relaxed into Harry and let her work her magic.

And she did. Licking and biting, suckling and tonguing at them, Louis groaning louder with each tug, hips grinding into Harry’s torso. “Mmm I love your tits babe,” Harry said in between licks, now squeezing them roughly. “Oh fuck, Harry,” she replied, because Harry knew what this did to her. Which was exactly why she was doing it.

Louis’ breasts were small but perky and Harry made her feel special about them, telling her “more than a handful is just a waste, love.”  Other girls Louis dated said they were too small and Louis even contemplated getting a boob job until she met Harry, who literally worshiped her tiny breasts. And was making them feel bloody amazing right now.

_Fuck she loved her so much._

“Baby, baby, YES!” she yelled, constant nipple stimulation going straight to her pussy as she felt it contract and pulse rapidly, Harry now moaning into her chest, tongue still sliding over her tits. She gripped her arse again as she lay her on her back on the other side of the couch, body hovering over hers, Louis breathless but satisfied.  Harry brushed a kiss softly across her lips. “I love when you do that,” she admitted, hands groping Louis’ breasts, thumb sliding over her nipple. “Lou, look at them,” Harry said in amazement and when Louis looked down, her nipples were large, wet, swollen, areola dark pink and the size of a large coin. “You’re so pretty, darling, all of you,” Harry soothed as she started to kiss down her chest, across her stomach and down to her crotch, one knee against the couch, the other foot on the floor. Harry began kissing her through her panties, soft kisses peppering her lower half, sliding down her pussy, wetting the cotton.  Louis clucked her tongue loudly. “Tease!” she exclaimed.  Harry stopped what she was doing, pulled the dressing gown belt from behind Louis then wrapped her wrists together so they rested on her stomach. “Now you’ll see how much of a tease I can be, love,” she explained, returning to Louis’ crotch, now pushing aside the panties to flick her tongue against Louis’ clit like a bloody lizard. She did that for quite some time just flicking the bean over and over again, sometimes directly, sometimes through the panties. All the time driving Louis wild.

Finally Harry reached up to tug the panties down her hips and off, flinging them across the room. “Baby, your pussy looks so pretty. Did you trim it recently?” Harry asked, hand sliding up Louis’ crotch to her pubic mound. “Yes, love. Was getting a bit wild down there,” Louis explained. She’d offered to shave herself clean but Harry insisted that she keep some hair down there. Said she liked the way it felt, the way it tasted; made it more “animalistic” and natural according to Harry. Louis didn’t care why-she would’ve worn a red clown wig on her puss if that’s what Harry wanted.  Louis giggled. “Remember how I told you I loved you like two weeks after we met?” she mused.

“Yes of course. I’d like to think my pussy-eating skills contributed to that,” Harry replied.

“Well they certainly didn’t hurt,” Louis teased.

Harry slid her down so her hips were just hanging off the couch and settled in between her legs, tucking her arms under them and lifting them slightly. She now had complete and full access to Louis’ pussy and she didn’t disappoint, tongue lathing and lapping at it like a dog with a bone. Normally, Louis wiggled around when she was being eaten out but now that her hands were bound and Harry’s hands rested on her hips, she couldn’t move. She just had to lie back and take it and Harry’s tongue was fucking brilliant.

Harry’s technique was different than Louis’: she liked to start slowly, nibbling and licking and kissing all around, then providing a slow build to an orgasm. Whereas Louis liked to dive in and make her come multiple times because she was impatient as fuck. Harry, however, was not and Louis appreciated that very much a lot.

Soon she was dripping wet, moans getting louder, Harry’s relentless tongue pushing her closer to an orgasm. “Harry!” she yelled. “Shhh….shhhhh….” she gasped suddenly.

“Louis why’re you shushing me? I’m not talking,” Harry admonished, slightly annoyed she had to lift her head from her pussy.

Louis shook her head, also annoyed because she could barely talk. “Shhhhocker,” she managed to gasp out and Harry smiled at her request.

“Don’t have any lube handy, love,” she explained, still swirling her fingertip against her arse hole.

“Don’ care, use pussy juice, just fucking do it,” Louis demanded. She got so bossy when she was turned on and Harry usually just indulged her requests.

“Okay, hang on,” Harry replied, brushing her hand down her pussy to wet it. “Lou, look at me,” she insisted so Louis watched her placed her mouth on her clit then slide her fingers inside her pussy then into her arse. When they both were fully inserted, Louis arched her back and pressed her cunt into Harry’s face, unable to hold back any longer. She wanted her to stop but she didn’t want her to stop. And if she did stop she’d probably scream bloody murder then kill her…

Harry didn’t speak just suckled her clit and fingered her rapidly, Louis unable to brace herself for the impending orgasm. She usually liked to put her feet on the bed and tilt her hips up when she came but she couldn’t do that. Couldn’t even grip a pillow because her hands were tied in front of her. And Harry knew this, the little shit.

“Come on, Louis,” Harry said quickly so Louis just let go. Relaxed, Let it happen. And bloody fucking hell did it ever…

“HARRY! JESUS FUCK HARRY FUCKING SHIT FUCK” she yelled, pelvis vibrating with an intense orgasm. "OHHH OOOHHH OHHHH GOD FUCK" she screamed as it shook her entire body, panting heavily after it subsided.

Harry continued fingering her and licking at her clit, the menace. “I can feel you coming on my face, Louis, keep going,” she insisted.

Louis shook her head. “Can’t, fuck, too much, I...OH GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD” she moaned as another one ripped through her a few minutes later.  But Harry didn’t stop stimulating her even though Louis lay exhausted and breathless on the couch.

“One more, love,” Harry pleaded, fingers sliding deeper inside her with every push of her hand, her knuckle stimulating her perineum while she nibbled at her clit. Fuck it was too much. “No, Harry, can’t, stop, please, fuck, I’m gonna pee,” she muttered, skin glistening with sweat.

“Then pee on me, I don’t care,” Harry reassured her.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis groaned because she knew she wouldn’t stop until she came again. “Okay,” she relented and she could feel Harry smiling into her pussy, the cheeky shit. Now Louis was completely overstimulated, her brain wanting her to stop but her desire urging her on. Along with Harry’s fingers and tongue…

Within a few minutes she felt the familiar tingle that meant she was close. Again. Fucking hell, Harry Styles was gonna kill her one of these days. Death by sex. “Babe, babe, babe,” she chanted, unaware of what she was even saying or doing just that her lower body felt like it was on fire. But in a good way.

Louis threw her head back against the couch, pressed her hips into Harry’s face as far as they could go and…

**_BAM…._ **

Her entire body began shuddering and shaking and vibrating. She heard Harry say “Lou, look” and as she looked down she saw fluid literally spurting from her pussy.

“Fuck am I peeing?” she asked anxiously, body still strumming.

“No you’re squirting,” she replied, tongue catching the liquid.

“JESUS,” she groaned, now completely wrecked.  Harry finally, mercifully removed her fingers and kissed Louis’ inner thigh then up her hips, past her tits to her neck. “Can you untie me?” Louis asked, chest heaving, legs feeling mushy and useless.

“Nope,” Harry replied, settling her crotch against Louis’ bound hands.  Harry had this uncanny ability to get off on anything: pillows, Louis’ tits, and now, apparently, Louis’ tied up hands.  “What do I taste like?” Louis asked breathlessly.  Harry muttered “strawberries and cream” swiping her face across hers to bury her tongue in her mouth.  Louis sucked at it tasting her own pussy juice over Harry’s sopping wet face. “Well, strawberries and cream...and pussy,” Harry corrected, making Louis laugh.

“What do I taste like?” she wondered, hips grinding against Louis’ hands.

“Sugar,” Louis replied. “And pussy,” they both said together, Harry’s clit sliding against Louis’ wrists.

“Baby, you’re so wet,” Louis observed.

“You would be too if I came three times then squirted on your face,” Harry replied.

“Touche” she said. “You know if you untie me I could finger you at least?” Louis suggested.

“Shh, Louis, I’m concentrating,” Harry said, tits bouncing in front of Louis’ face. Louis motioned to her to lean forward so she could suck them and at least help her get off. When she bit her nipple for about the fifth time, she felt her come against her hands, hips slowing, mouth gasping. Now they were both wrecked as Harry reached down to untie Louis and the both fell onto the couch, Harry turning her body to face Louis.

“I love you baby,” she said as Louis lay her head against her chest and drifted off to sleep, finally able to drift off laid against her gorgeous breasts.

**_Six Months Later_ **

“Love!,” Louis called. “Come in here, please?” she asked Harry who was in the lounge.  Louis lay on the large bed in their honeymoon suite, completely naked propped up by her elbows, erect nipples and fluffy bush on display.  Harry opened the door and smiled broadly then climbed on the bed to kiss Louis, hovering over her body. “Hey. Thought maybe you’d drowned in the shower you were in there for so long,” Harry teased, sliding her hand up her waist to grab her tits.

“No, babe, had some business to attend to,” Louis explained, pushing Harry back to sit on her torso. She cocked her head, waiting for Louis to explain. “Remember when you said you wished you were a gay man so you could be inside my arse?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Well, I’ve decided to let you do just that.” And she paused. “Get inside my arse. Not be a gay man. Cause that would be weird.”

Harry brushed her hand across her chin and tipped her face to kiss. “Baby, you’re so good to me,” she soothed.  Harry demanded to be fucked in the arse almost weekly since they'd started doing it about six months ago, but Louis still refused to let Harry fuck her there. Until now.

“But I want you to eat me out first,” Louis demanded.

“Of course, baby. I’ll eat your pussy like a champ get you wet before I fuck your arse,” Harry agreed.  Louis shook her head.

“Not there. Where you’re gonna, um, fuck me,” she explained. Harry simply stared. “Now, I’m totally clean there. Even did an enema and stuck a flannel up there to make sure. So no worries about any of that stuff,” she said quickly in an attempt to convince Harry to do it.  But that was unnecessary because Harry simply grabbed her face and said “yes!” about a hundred times while pressing kisses all over her.  When she finished, she dropped Louis’ head back on the pillow and asked her to turn over, sliding a pillow under her hips to prop them up.

“Damn, I’m so nervous,” Harry admitted. “Feels like the first time I ever ate pussy. I was so worried I wouldn’t like it. Haha, funny if you think about that now,” she mused, massaging Louis’ bum.

“Harry if you don’t like it, just tell me. You don’t have to do this,” she reminded her.

“Okay, babe, just relax, gonna start now,” Harry said, pressing kisses into her lower back then across her bum cheeks to her upper thighs as Louis felt her breathing increase in anticipation. Harry spread open her cheeks and blew on her hole quickly as the warm Majorcan breezes rustled the gauzy curtains. Louis felt really anxious about this-even though she wanted it-but what if Harry didn’t like it? Thought she tasted or smelled bad? Didn’t get turned on by it? Louis didn’t have time to think of anything else because at that point, Harry dragged her tongue down her arse crack and back up, lathing it over her hole and making her groan.

Harry proved just as deft at eating arse as she was at eating pussy and soon sweat ran off Louis’ body as her face was buried in the sheets to control her screams of pleasure. And she hadn’t even breached her rim yet, just licked and tickled her arse while moaning like she was eating a bloody pie.

Finally, she dipped her tongue into her hole sliding it in slowly and Louis literally screeched, scrambling up the bed to try to escape it because it was too much. Much too much.

“I can stop baby,” Harry reminded her.

“NO!” Louis yelled. “Fucking hell, NO!” Louis replied, returning to her position.

“That’s what I thought,” Harry replied, returning her mouth to her arse, tongue firmly inside, swirling and sliding and moving around, wiggling and dragging up and down, until…

She took her tongue out of her arse, allowing Louis to breathe for half a second, then she slid it down her perineum to slide it into her pussy. “JESUS FUCK HARRY!” Louis yelped “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Eating you out, babe, like I promised,” Harry replied, mouth quickly returning to her pussy then back up to her arse. She continued like this for quite some time, up and down, in and out, nibbling and kissing her entire bottom half until she was literally dripping wet. Louis thought she was going to die…

Then she returned her tongue to her arse, slipping it back inside, nose buried in it while she slid two fingers into her pussy, stimulating her g-spot. Fuck it felt so good. Louis looked over her shoulder at the loveliest sight she’d ever seen…

"Babe, I love you,” she gasped, legs spread far apart, Harry’s face completely enveloped by her arse. “Fuck,” she muttered as she felt her orgasm approach. She braced her knees on the bed and Harry was fucking relentless all mouth and fingers all over her and inside her.  She felt herself squirt as her lower body became numb, the most amazingly intense orgasm rocketed through her. She couldn’t speak. Couldn't hardly breathe, mouth agape but no words escaping.  Yet Harry continued her ass assault.

Finally she managed a meek. “Harry,” and she felt her sit back on her thighs and remove her mouth from her arse, thank fuck. But then she heard rustling and realized she was putting on the strap on…

“Louis,” she said as she wiped her mouth with her arm. “You should see how fucking beautiful you look right now,” she observed, buckling the dildo on and lubing it up, squirting some onto Louis’ arse for good measure.  Then she plunged it into Louis’ arse hole, stopping when she met resistance, then again, sliding all the way in after a few pulses of her hips.  Louis gasped as her lips connected with her neck.

“Baby, did you like that? Did it taste okay?” Louis was curious to know.

“Louis it tasted fucking amazing and I want to do it again. But right now I want to fuck you in the arse, so shush,” Harry replied, flicking her hips determinedly.

“Ohhh babe,” Louis groaned. Because it did feel so fucking good. GOD.

And Harry gave it to her. Pounding into her arse. Reaching around to tickle her clit and pinch her pert nipples. Making her scream.

And it was fucking amazing….

“Louis,” she breathed into her ear. “Your fucking arse is jiggling around this dildo. And I fucking love it,” she said, biting into her neck like a vampire.  Louis was so close….

With a few more strokes of her pussy and pumps into her arse, Louis came. Hard. Body shaking. Breath leaving her lungs for a second. Then Harry wrapped her arms around her waist and moaned as she came too.

“Fuck I love your arse, Louis,” she soothed as she pulled out and laid Louis on the bed, discarding the strap on to the floor. She slid behind Louis and pressed her hand to her stomach. “Was that okay?” Harry asked, curious because she hadn’t said a word.

“Love, that was more than okay. It was bloody brilliant and I can’t wait to do it again. But me arse is a bit sore,” Louis admitted, snuggling into Harry who bust out laughing and cuddled back to her.

Harry spent the rest of the day and night tending to her, drawing her a bath and letting her rest her head on her chest for over an hour.  As they cuddled, Louis asked: “did you really like that, babe?’

“Louis, of course. Why would you even ask?” Harry wondered.

“I dunno? Just wanted to make sure,” Louis said softly.

Harry scrubbed her neck with the loofah. “Babe, one of the many things I love about eating your pussy is how good you taste. How you smell. How turned on you get when I do it. Okay, that’s three things, but anyway, the point is: I felt the same way when I was eating your arse,” Harry reassured her.

“Did it taste like strawberries and cream?” Louis teased.

Harry chuckled. “Hmmm, a bit sharper than that. Stronger. But still as delish,” she said, kissing her cheek and giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"We both like arse play so much I think we were gay men in a previous life," Louis mused as Harry trickled water in her hair.

"Definitely possible," Harry admitted. "But whatever we were then, we were definitely together. I don't think I could love anyone more than I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis felt her heart flutter as she squeezed her hand. "It's mutual, love. We've discussed it, remember?" she said, twirling her wedding band around her finger. "It's official. You're never getting rid of me."

“Don't ever want to, darling.  Now just relax, love,” she said, squeezing her arms. 

After their bath, Harry ordered dinner served in their room and gave Louis a foot massage as they lay on the veranda. She dressed Louis in her pajamas then lay them both on the bed so Louis could watch her get off. Louis requested she do it “old school” so she played with her clit with her left hand while she went three fingers deep into her pussy with her right, legs spread wide. Louis loved watching her orgasm, the way her curls splayed around her head and stuck to her forehead, the way her soft, pink lips fell naturally open as she gasped and groaned; the way her chest got flush from blood rushing to it; the way her tattoos moved slightly when she came; the way she breathed heavily afterwards. All of it. Was so beautiful. Just like Harry.

Louis licked her fingers clean then she slipped on her nighty and tucked Louis to her chest as they drifted off to sleep.

At breakfast the next morning, Louis apologized. “I didn’t realize that arse shag session was gonna put me out of commission for a day or so.”

Harry clicked her tongue. “No worries, love. We’ll take it easy today, go to the beach, relax. No crazy parasailing or surfing or summat. Then dinner?” she suggested. Louis agreed, kissing her. So that’s how they spent their day, finishing with dinner and a walk on the beach in the moonlight, Harry pausing to kiss Louis every few yards, but very little conversation between them because Louis was lost in thought.

When they returned to their bungalow, Harry slipped into something more comfortable as Louis took off her jewelry and put it on the night stand. Then she felt Harry wrap her arms around her and press a kiss to her neck. “Penny for your thoughts, love? You’ve been quiet this evening.”

Louis slipped on the green tshirt that Harry bought her-and loved because it was a bit tight. Then they both sat on the bed as Harry brushed her fingers across her knuckles, encouraging her to speak.

“Harry, I just feel like I’m selfish sometimes,” she started, Harry looking surprised by her comment. “I mean what you did to me yesterday was fucking amazing but I...I’m not sure I’m ready to do it back to you yet. And I feel badly about that,” she explained, eyes looking downward.  Harry tipped her chin up to look her in the eyes, the most gorgeous, welcoming eyes Louis had ever seen. She suddenly felt warm inside.

“Lou, this isn’t a ‘tit for tat’ situation. Excuse the pun. It’s more of a give and take,” Harry explained.

“But I feel like all I do is take,” Louis protested.

“Love,” Harry soothed. “Look of course I’d like for you to do that to me but if you’re not ready or are nervous about it, then don’t do it. I won’t be upset. Remember how long it took you to come round to anal after I suggested it?”

“About three weeks,” Louis admitted.

“Yeah. And that’s fine. I mean we still had fun without it then we did it when you were ready. How long did it take you to go down on me when I asked the first time?”

“About three seconds,” Louis replied laughing.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen someone pounce on pussy so fast,” Harry teased. “Because that’s what you like to do-and you’re amazing at it-but if certain things make you uncomfortable then we don’t have to do them. Promise. No pressure.”

Louis sighed because she knew she was right. She’d never pressured Louis into doing anything she didn’t want to do, let her come around to it on her own time. “You know that’s one of the reasons why I love you. Because you’re brilliant. And gorgeous. Wait, that's two things I love about you,” Louis complimented her.

“I love you too, darling,” Harry said kissing her quickly. “Now let’s cuddle you look amazing in that tshirt,” she observed, pulling them both up the bed.

They talked for a bit longer then Harry started kissing her. Softly and slowly at first, large hands groping over her breasts, then deeper, quicker, wetter, hips pressed together, clits rubbing together through their underwear. This lasted for a while until Louis’ skin tingled; finally she ripped her mouth away from Harry’s and demanded her to sit on her face, knees by her ears, facing Louis’ chest. Louis gripped her hips and began sliding them against her tongue, tickling her clit then slipping her tongue into her pussy.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry grunted. “Can we….oh fuck...sixty nine?”

“Yes,” Louis managed to say so Harry lay on her chest and started nibbling on her clit and fingering her. Louis loved when she sat on her face, loved that she could barely breathe, loved that she tasted so good, loved the intimacy of it. And she let her tongue do the work, keeping it inside her and making her basically bounce on it until she came. That was also what she loved; feeling her come, being so close to her pussy when it shuddered and twitched.  Louis came soon after and Harry rested her head against her upper thigh as they both caught their breath.

Louis suddenly realized her bum was inches from her face-and had been for the better part of thirty minutes-and it wouldn’t take much to just lick a quick stripe across her hole. “What the fuck am I waiting on? We’re married for fuck’s sake I need to stop being such a pussy about this,” Louis thought, excusing her own lesbian pun. As Harry absentmindedly traced her finger over Louis’ pubic hair, Louis lifted her hips back to her face and slid her tongue over her arse hole.

“LOU!” Harry said, very surprised by the turn of events. Louis responded by swiping her tongue back down her bum. “Lou, you don’t have to do this. I...I’m not clean like you were yesterday...If you’re not comfortable,” Harry sputtered out.

“Harry, be quiet,” Louis demanded sweetly. “I want to do this, so relax and let me.” Harry just shrugged her shoulders as if to say “okay,” then braced her arms on either side of Louis’ torso, pressing her hips back to her face.

Louis’ wet, rough tongue slid easily along her crack, down to her perineum and back up, Louis spreading her cheeks with her hands. Fuck she tasted good and now she was groaning again and fuck if Louis wasn’t enjoying this. But she was still a bit nervous to put her tongue inside; what if it tasted or smelled weird?

“Oh, fuck it,” she thought to herself, placing the point of her tongue against her rim and pushing inside. “LOOOUUUIISSSS” Harry screeched, a similar reaction to Louis’ the other day.

_YES…._

This was similar to eating pussy only a bit tighter-her hole wasn’t as forgiving as her cunt-but Louis loved it. She had to force her tongue inside which drove Harry mad with pleasure and she soon realized if she wiggled it a bit, she shuddered with delight. She also found when she kissed and nibbled at her rim, Harry let forth a slew of curse words and gripped her own tits.

_Fuck this was brilliant…._

Louis wasn’t sure if she could come from just this or if she needed clit stimulation but she figured she’d tell her what she wanted. So she continued to work over her arse, even sliding two fingers inside and chasing them with her tongue.

“Lou,” Harry gasped suddenly, hips involuntarily tilting back into Louis’ face, hands on the bed now. “‘M so close, please put your tongue inside me again, fuck,” she begged.

So she could come from just this? Good to know….Louis plunged her tongue inside Harry as deep as she could go, pressing her hips to her face and swirling it around.

“Lou….LOU…..L O UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” she moaned above her, pussy dripping wet, arse covered in spit as her lower body shook with an orgasm, arse contracting around Louis’ tongue. She stilled after a few minutes, then collapsed onto the bed, breath escaping her lungs.  Louis wiped her mouth and declared “That was...fucking amazing”

When she glanced over at Harry she looked like she was crying so Louis scrambled over to her. “Baby, what’s wrong did I hurt you? Fuck I’m so sorry,” she rambled.  Harry entwined their fingers and shook her head. “No, Louis. I just...I just love you so much. You’re so good to me. You take care of me and make me feel amazing. All the time. I just….I’m sorry I’m crying,” she sobbed. Louis brushed her curls away from her ear and kissed the area just below it. “Don’t apologize, love. I love you too. Was gonna fuck you, but think you’ve had enough for one night,” Louis said, spooning her.

She nodded agreement. “Yeah, maybe later?” she suggested and Louis was fine with that.  Louis kissed her shoulder and upper back as her breathing returned to normal. Then suddenly she said “did you come, Louis?”

Louis laughed into her neck. “Yeah. You know how I can come untouched when you play with my tits? Apparently I can come untouched when I eat your arse too,” she explained, both of them laughing. “Which I loved, by the way. That might take the place of me eating your pussy,” she mused.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, love,” Harry teased and Louis conceded that she would never, ever give that up. Especially when she was married to the most gorgeous, generous, sexually adventurous woman in the entire world.  Louis began brushing her fingers through Harry’s soft pubic hair which she knew relaxed her, gentle strokes to her bush.

“Baby, you’re perfect,” Louis whispered in her ear.

Harry turned her head to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Baby, _we’re_ perfect,” she replied smiling, entwining their hands and relaxing into Louis’ touch, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea where this idea came from and I hope I was able to do it justice! Thanks for reading! Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)


End file.
